Black Nails
by Fearless Dreamer
Summary: A One-Shot about Raven and some thoughts on her father.


AN: Okay, so this story is at little weird. I was just bored I decided to write a story on one of favorite characters, Raven. It probablly doesn't follow some of the comic's history, but I tried my best. Sorry if it skips around a lot, but that's the way I write.

Enjoy and Review.

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, then I wouldn't be as poor as I am.

* * *

    People wonder why my nails are black. Weird question, isn't? Well, it's because they are always black. Never the shade of the regular peachy color. It's because my nails are always black they can't be anything else. Weird, isn't? Well, I'm a weird person. And if you're me, black isn't weird at all. I'm black all over. My skin tone may be pale, but my insides are black. My heart, my kidney, my brain, everything. That's not weird if you know what I am. I'm part demon. No, I don't have a red point tail or horns. It's not my outside appearance that's affected; it's my insides that are. My mind is constantly plagued with evil and demonic thoughts, just because of my psycho father. My father has many children, but none of them is as affected by his demonic nature as I am. I guess Arella was special. Now I'm that's cursed with this horrible "gift". He lives inside of me, provoking those thoughts. He's everywhere and I hate it. I hate him. I hate my father so much I wish he would die the worst way possible. I hate him with every fiber of my being. I'm a great daughter, aren't I? Well, he raped and killed my mother among other innocent people. He's a rampaging demon that doesn't care about anything other than how much destruction and evil he can do. A part of me is he. A part of me just wants mindless destruction. A part of me wants to kill every single person on this earth. A part of me is pure evil. Like I said before, I am half demon. I'm like Frankenstein, a mix of things. I'm not completely human, but not completely demon either. I don't belong anywhere. I didn't belong on Azar and I don't belong on Earth either. I belong six feet under the Earth so my father would be dead too. However, as long as I live, he lives. If I have children, he'll live in one of them. It's a horrible curse that's plagues me and there is no cure. I can't destroy him without destroying me too. If he dies I die, it's as simple as that. I'm a freak of nature with my black nails and black soul. People were afraid of me on my home planet. I was "Trigon the Terrible's" daughter, an accident waiting to happen. People coward in fear around me as if I caused all the damage and pain. No one liked me and I liked no one. They were all cowards, judging a poor girl by her father. They already had their view of me and there was no changing it. That was when the priests on Azar told me I should go to Earth. The only people I really trusted were just sending me away to a far away planet. Hey, thanks guys. Although I said I didn't want to, I went anyway. No one obviously wanted me there, so maybe Earth would be better. At first, it was weird, new, and exciting all in one. No one around me knew that however. I was the emotionless girl. Another "gift" from my father. I could feel without something blowing up. All my emotions "lived" inside my head, wanting to escape. What a way to live, right? Well anyway, eventually I was with a group of super heroes. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were my partners, roommates, and friends all in one. They were my first friends that didn't ridicule me for being a daughter of a demon. They knew my past was touchy and didn't talk about it...until Trigon was released. It was bound to happen eventually, my anger got the best of me and Trigon was released in all his glory. Jump City, my new home, couldn't see it coming. He destroyed the whole city just for the fun it. All was that left was rumble. Lives were lost and shattered, he didn't care though. He was a demon and demons have no feelings. They are pure evil. I tried to get him in control, but he was too powerful. Even with my teammates, we lost. Either I died or the whole world would be destroyed. It seemed like he wanted me to die. Maybe he mission in life was to ruin my life not the worlds. Well, if it was he succeeded. My friends were almost dead and my life on Earth was destroyed. I had nowhere to go...except for six feet under. My friends tried to talk me out of it, but they all knew it was the only way to stop him. So I did it, I killed myself. Trigon didn't roar in defeat or cry out in pain, all he did was smirk at me while blood poured out of my many wounds. All them mourn over me as I laid there, waiting to die. And here I am now, dead. My black nails are rotting with my body. All of my black insides are turning into soil. The only thing that lives is my soul. On the other hand, maybe it's Trigon's soul, I'm not sure. All I know is that even though I'm dead and buried, Trigon lives on. In some other poor soul who never wished for this life. It's a curse that plagues you even when you're dead. You're forever a demon; you're forever Trigion's spawn. People still wonder why my nails were black, but now they'll know the truth. That, Raven Roth, was black from the inside out. All because of her demonic father. Send all "thank yous" to him.

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive


End file.
